So Long
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: In which Merlin is late for work, it's Valentine's Day and Arthur is finally going to do it. Merthur. Proposing fic. Lots of fluff, beware. For Merthur Party's Secret Valentine Event. Dedicated to my amazing friends; Shay, Rhi and Yvie. I love you guys.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story line._

_AN: This is for Merthur Party's Secret Valentine event. I am dedicating this work to my lovely and amazing friends Rhi, Shay and Yvie. The best friends you could ask for, even if we live very far away from each other. _

_Please enjoy the fic._

Merlin rolled around in his bed, grabbing his mobile and checking the time, stifling a groan when he noticed time. It took a few minutes for Merlin to realize what time it was, and when he did he shoot out of bed like a rocket and ran to the bathroom. He was going to be late for work, and on all the days to be late it couldn't be today. Today was too big of a day to even miss one second, today would practically decide if he would keep his job or not.

He cursed under his breath as he ran into the wall, hitting his head. He stiffled another groan, and he heard footsteps come out of the kitchen saying, "Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin just yelled out between brushing his teeth and slipping on his work clothes, "I'm gonna be late, today's the big the day. Why didn't you wake me up, dammit Arthur."

Arthur didn't comment, since he knew Merlin was under a bit of stress, and he did feel bad that he hadn't woken Merlin. He had just assumed that he didn't have work that day, and had wanted him to get as much rest as he could, "I'm sorry Merlin. I thought you didn't work today." Arthur mentally kicked himself, 'How could I have forgotten his big work day? And on Valentines' Day for Christ's Sake!' he thought in his mind.

He didn't get a response from Merlin, all he heard were curses and scuffling as he readies himself, Arthur couldn't help but smile.

Soon Merlin made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and a banana as he grabbed a few art pieces off of the coffee table and gave Arthur a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you later today. Wish me luck," Merlin said with a smile.

Arthur called out, "Good Luck," and then Arthur remembered, "And you didn't forget that it's..," he didn't get to finished as Merlin walked out hurriedly, shutting the door cutting off Arthur's sentence, "valentine's day." he sighed to himself. He had made plans. Of all of the people to have made the plans he hadn't expected that he would end up doing it. Merlin had been so preoccupied with work for the past two months that it seemed that he had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day.

Arthur let out a quick sigh and grabbed his briefcase and slipped on his suit jacket, turning off the kettle and grabbing his keys. He had to head off to work too, even though he didn't start for another two hours. Arthur had plans, big plans for today and he was going to be putting them into action. Arthur smiled to himself. Today would be the day things would change for them.

Arthur went to the office but was only there for an hour, before leaving, making up the excuse that he was feeling sick and thought he needed some rest. Non of his employees questioned him, but he could tell they didn't believe his words, but they didn't stop him. Except for Gwaine and Percival who decided to tag along. Arthur wouldn't have been able to say no if he tried, they were just so persistent.

As they all loaded into Arthur's much too tiny car Gwaine spoke up, "Soooo, today's the day, eh mate?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he turned on his car and started to back out of his parking spot, Percival giving him knowing looks. Arthur sighed as he felt their eyes burring into his back as he rolled into the street, turning on his signal as he moved into the right lane.

He could hear Gwaine's heavy breathing and he sighs, "Yes, today is the big day, now will you stop breathing like that and let me concentrate on not crashing?"

Behind him he could hear chuckles and high fives and what suspiciously sounded like money being taken out of pockets and handed around. Arthur let out the biggest sigh he had let out that day.

"So, how are you going to ask him?" Gwaine asked giddily, Arthur could hear the smile on his face, it was as big as ever.

At this question though, Arthur smiles, "It's going to be simple. We're going to go to a small restaurant, a nice Valentine's dinner. Hopefully we'll also be celebrating a promotion on Merlin's part. Then we'll go for a walk, through the park near the restaurant and I found the nicest tree you would ever see, lush, huge, green with Merlin's favorite flowers, daisies under it. I'll propose there, and there'll probably be people there which I'm hoping for," Arthur replied with a chuckle and he smiled at the thought that he and Merlin may just be engaged in a matter of hours.

Percival patted Arthur on the shoulder, a smile branding his face, "He'll say yes, I know it Arthur." Arthur glanced back at Percival gratefully and gave him a genuine smile, he could always count on Percival to calm down his nerves.

They rolled into the fancy apartment buildings in which Arthur had convinced Merlin to move into with him. Merlin had been adamant about living in something less expensive and smaller but Arthur wouldn't have it, he wanted the best for Merlin. And it seemed that Merlin had grown accustomed and had begun to love the flat.

The trio walked up the stairs making their way to Arthur's flat, waiting patiently as Arthur unlocked the door. They quickly stepped in and Gwaine flung himself onto the couch, acting as if he owned the place.

"Think you could make me a cuppa Arthur?" Gwaine asked, picking at his nails. Arthur gave him a look, but just shook his head and loaded the kettle with water and set it on the stove, setting out three mugs.

He walked over to the closet and shoved his hand in between some sheets, shifting around for the small box he had put in there just weeks ago. Soon he felt the smooth velvety feel of the box and latched onto it and pulled his hand out, a smile on his face.

He walked over to the sofa, sitting down, opening the box carefully and staring down at the golden band in the box. He could feel Percival and Gwaine over his shoulder, but he was too busy staring at the ring to care.

"It looks wonderful Arthur, Merlin is going to love it," Percival replied quietly.

Arthur simply smiled then glanced at his watch, "Merlin will be back in two hours, I have to get ready." Arthur simply stood up, gave them a 'Don't break anything,' look, then walked to his room and took out the clothes that he had chosen specifically for today.

He had chosen simple dark black jeans, a blue button up t-shirt with his nice dress shoes, his hair fixed nicely, yet not so nicely. By the time he finished dressing, fixing his hair to his liking and making sure he looked adequate, there was only ten minutes until Merlin would be returning.

Arthur made his way to the living room, finding Gwaine and Percival watching television, laying lazily on the couch, "Alright, I need you guys to leave now, Merlin will be here any minute."

Gwaine and Percival both gave him a small annoyed look but then nodded in understanding.

The last words that Gwaine gave him were, "Don't screw it up." They left before Arthur could comment.

Arthur walked around the apartment nervously as he waited for Merlin to arrive, mumbling to himself going through all of the scenarios in which this could all go wrong. Arthur willed himself to calm down, taking deep breaths. He finally calmed himself down, and in the knick of time; he could hear someone coming in.

Arthur quickly fixed himself and waited for Merlin to step into the kitchen. Merlin stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later looking ruffled but content.

"You ready?" Arthur asked Merlin who just noticed him, jumping as Arthur spoke.

"For what?" Merlin asked curiously.

"It's Valentine's Day, time for a date," Arthur said with a smile.

Merlin paled significantly when what Arthur said registered, "Shit, I completely forgot Arthur. I didn't get you anything, or plan anything."

Arthur smiled and walked over to Merlin and grabbing his hands, "It's okay Merlin. You've been really busy with work and these past few months have been hectic. All that matters is that we're going to be together, and you're going to love what I have planned. Now, whenever you're ready, we have some reservations to get to."

Merlin smiled up and him and nodded, "Just give me a minute to get ready, I'm already dressed."

Arthur smiled and then waited patiently, he could already feel the butterflies in his stomach as he waited. He really hoped everything went well.

Soon Merlin was walking into the kitchen, face clean, clothes unruffled and hair fixed a new gleam in his eyes. Arthur smiled, his heart flying up inside his chest.

They walked quietly toward the parking lot, Arthur slipping into the drivers seat and Merlin taking shoot gun.

As Arthur pulled out of the parking lot Merlin spoke in a quiet voice, "So, where are you taking me my wonderful King?"

Arthur smiled, glancing over at Merlin, "You'll see, you're going to love today. It's going to be... life changing." That was the only hint that Arthur gave, and Merlin sat back to contemplate his sentence.

As Arthur said this he felt the ring box in his pocket, it was a strange comfort to him. It gave him the strength to continue to drive.

About ten minutes and a nice quiet drive later, they reached the small restaurant that Arthur had picked, it was where they had went on their first date. He thought it fit the situation quite nicely.

Merlin smiled, "Of course we're going here. You wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" Arthur laughed at Merlin, as they stepped out of the car after Arthur had found a parking spot. They spoke lightly as they were seated, they spoke about everything and anything.

They ordered, Arthur ordering a steak and Merlin a simple pasta. They laughed most of the time they were there, picking at each others food and just acting like fools, like they always did.

The time flew by as they spoke, Merlin so mesmerized by Arthur and vise versa. Soon there wasn't anymore food on their plate. Arthur glanced at his watch to make sure they were still on time for the park.

Soon Arthur called for the check, Merlin persuading him to let him pay for the food. Arthur agreed reluctantly.

"So, Mr. Lover Boy, where to now?" Merlin said jokingly, a huge smile on his face.

Arthur didn't reply, simply smiled as he rolled into a park, they had exited the restaurant and entered the car just a few minutes ago.

For the second time that night Arthur parked the car and smiled over at Merlin, who was watching Arthur curiously. Arthur simply smiled wider at Merlin as he got out of the car, Merlin following.

They weren't the only ones in the park, there were a few people around, but for the most part it was empty.

They started up a conversation again as they walked through the park, the sun making the scene look like something out of a movie. Arthur slowly lead him to the tree in which he had told Gwaine and Percival about, listening to Merlin intently, replying every minute or so. Soon Arthur saw the tree a few ways away and his heart started to beat faster, his nervousness coming back to him all at once.

"Arthur, are you alright, you look like you're going to be sick," Merlin said worriedly.

Arthur just nodded and smiled, willing the nervousness to just go away. Merlin finally registered his surroundings, noticing the tree and the daisies. Merlin's eyes lighted up so much at the daisies.

"Arthur, what-," Merlin was caught off as he saw Arthur neal down on one knee, pulling a box out of his pocket, slipping it open, a golden band showing. Shining in the sun.

Merlin just watched Arthur like a fish out of water.

Arthur took a deep breath and then began to speak, "Merlin Emrys, you have been a part of my life for six long years, and each day has been better than the next. You have changed me and made me such a better person, you have taught me so much. And I owe you so much. Without you I would be lost, without you I wouldn't be able to survive. So Merlin, today I am asking you a very important question, one that will change everything but I know it will be for the better. Merlin Emrys, will you do me the pleasure of being mine forever, will you take my hand in marriage?" Arthur finished, his heart pounding in his ears, waiting with baited breaths for Merlin's reply.

Merlin just stared at him, and when Arthur began to think that his answer eould be now Merlin spoke, "You prat, of course! I- I love you."

And like that Merlin quickly kissed Arthur, passioently, one of the longest kisses they had ever had. It said everything, in Arthur's opinion, it expressed the love they felt and the hurt but most importantly it said, 'Forever, because I love you.'

Arthur really couldn't have asked for more. They finally broke apart, breathless but happy nontheless.

"Took you long enough... prat," Merlin whispered in the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur's smile widened at his words, holding him closer and never letting him go.


End file.
